The present invention relates to new N.sub.1 -benzoyl-N.sub.2 -phenyl-1,3-diaminopropan-2-ol derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, processes for their preparation, pharmaceutical compositions thereof and methods of medical treatment using same.
The N.sub.1 -benzoyl-N.sub.2 -phenyl-1,3-diaminopropan-2-ol derivatives according to the present invention fall within the scope of general formulae of chemical intermediates which are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,809 and the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2 221 558. Yet, these compounds are not specifically disclosed in these prior art publications. The German Offenlegungsschrift and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,809 disclose that the N.sub.1 -benzoyl-N.sub.2 -phenyl-1,3-diaminopropan-2-ol derivatives are valuable intermediates for the preparation of benzodiazepine- and benzodiazocine derivatives which are pharmacologically effective in influencing the central nervous system and which due to these properties are useful as tranquilizers, sedatives, or anticonvulsive agents. Yet, no independent pharmacological activity of these intermediates has been disclosed.
It is well known in the medical art that the gastro-intestinal mucosa can be severely damaged by various harmful influences e.g., due to duodeno-gastric reflux, excessive alcohol consumption or due to side effects of a medical treatment with non-steroid antiphlogistic agents, with steroids or with chemotherapeutic agents. The problems involved with a disturbed mucous barrier have been described, e.g., by W. F. Caspary in D.Med.Wochenschrift 100 (1975) pages 1263-1268 and by H. S. Murray et al in Brit. Med. J. I No. 5896 (1974) pages 19-20.
A causal treatment of the above conditions and related diseases, e.g., gastritis, has so far not been possible.
The conventionally used therapeutic methods essentially provide only a symptomatic relief and are directed towards reducing the aggressive agents (hydrochloric acid, pepsin), e.g., by means of antacid agents. Anti-acidic agents do not have a healing effect. Their therapeutical effect is limited primarily to a pain-reducing component.